


On The Count Of Three

by Teofane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, lots of bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teofane/pseuds/Teofane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘We’ve been having these making out sessions for what? Three weeks now?’<br/>‘Oh, don’t get too excited, I’m just training for Allura!’</p>
<p>Also known as "how to admit having feelings for each other"</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Count Of Three

The Castle of Lions was in a nighttime mode, meaning it automatically closed windows that were facing the sun(s) of the current galaxy with mechanical blinds during space travel. And in one of its halls, on a low sill of a wide, tall window cut deep into the wall, there was a blanket covering two figures that almost looked like one except for occasional pushes from the inside. There were muffled sounds of smooches, sighs, grunts and quiet moans coming from the inside as well, up until a loud groan came and blanket was pushed aside by Keith.  
  
‘Air…’ he gasped as he leaned against the wall, throwing his end of the blanket to Lance. ‘Why do we need this thing anyway?’  
  
‘To muffle the sounds’ Lance huffed, red and flustered, running his hand through his messed hair.  
  
‘Then why can’t we just do that in one of our rooms?’ Keith tried to keep his voice down.  
  
‘The view is nicer from here’ Lance smiled pointing outside the window with a thumb.  
  
‘But you can’t see it from under the blanket.’  
  
‘Well…’ Lance thought for a bit ‘Gotta muffle the sounds, y’know?’  
  
Keith put on the blankest look he could afford.  
  
‘Why do I even bother?’ he asked himself and looked outside the window.  
  
The view was nice indeed. That moment they were watching what was supposed to be the night sky riddled with a multitude of constellations neither of the boys was able to recognize. There were even three planets that were alarmingly visible from where they were. One was to their left, reddish with a black rigged stripe across its surface. The other was to the right, vibrant green, though it didn’t look like it was covered with greenery, it was more like a giant emerald of weird, distorted cut. The last one was in the center, farther away from the ship than the first two.  
  
‘Looks just like the Earth, doesn’t it?’ Lance asked nodding towards the planet in the middle.  
  
‘Yeah, it kinda does…’ Keith answered.  
  
The planet was patched with blue and pale green, the green that contrasted with the emerald planet. There were whites of what must have been clouds as well. Keith turned back to Lance to see his mild smile fade as he watched the planet. He missed the Earth. He had family there.  
  
‘It could’ve been romantic, you know?’ Keith tried to take Lance’s mind off, then, putting a grin on, ‘If it was anyone but you.’  
  
‘Hey!’ Lance tried to kick Keith but their legs were too entwined for that. Windowsills were wide, but not wide enough for two teenagers to fit in quite well, so their legs lied crooked, Keith’s left leg on top of Lance’s right and Lance’s right on top of Keith’s left.  
  
‘You know what? I don’t like you either!’ Lance crossed his arms on his chest pouting his lips.  
  
‘Uh-huh’ Keith needled ‘We’ve been having these making out sessions for what? Three weeks now?’  
  
‘Oh, don’t get too excited, I’m just training for Allura!’ Lance claimed lifting his arms up and resting them behind his head.  
  
‘Well, you sure are… rigorous in you trainings.’ Keith smirked lightly.  
  
‘Gotta mean it if you wanna get good at it.’ Lance smirked back at Keith.  
  
They looked at each other for a few moments then looked outside the window, blushing. The ship was on autopilot, so it moved rather slowly. The three visible planets were still in sight, contrasting each other in colors and standing out against the black of the space and its occasional blends with red and blue. The stars were shining brightly, probably doing a better job at lighting than those dim panels on the walls.  
  
‘For real though,’ Lance said suddenly, putting his hands on his knees. Well, at least one of the knees was his. ‘Do you… do you have feelings for me?’  
  
‘Do you?’ Keith returned the question.  
  
‘Oh, I sure do,’ that caught Keith off guard, he didn’t expect Lance to open up first ‘If there is one person in the universe I love the most, that would be me.’ Lance proceeded with a huge grin on his face, puffing his chest.  
  
Yep, that was what Keith should’ve expected. ‘Wow, how funny,’ Keith uttered, not amused ‘You know what I meant.’  
  
‘Well, I asked you first.’  
  
‘Well, you’re the one who wants to know that.’  
  
‘Oh, come on,’ Lance whined ‘I’ll tell you if you tell me!’  
  
‘I’m not telling first.’  
  
‘Well, neither am I!’ Lance crossed his arms again, pouty, then an idea struck him ‘On the count of three?’  
  
‘Oh, that’s just silly.’  
  
‘You’ve got a better idea?’ Lance pried lifting his chin slightly.  
  
‘We can just drop it and carry on with our lives?’ Keith crossed his arms on his chest as well.  
  
‘And you say that I ruin the romance?’  
  
‘Look at who’s speaking of romance now. Weren’t you just training for Allura?’  
  
Lance opened his mouth to say something then closed it and squinted at Keith ‘I hate you.’  
  
‘Guess the mystery of your feelings for me is resolved.’ Keith chuckled and tried to tug his legs from the Lance’s ‘We’ve got to go catch some sleep. We have actual trainings tomorrow.’  
  
‘Hey I’m not finished!’ Lance stiffened his legs, locking Keith’s in as well.  
  
‘Ugh, fine!’ Keith grunted and stopped tugging.  
  
‘Good.’ Lance lit up immediately. ‘Okay, here we go,’ he fidgeted a bit, adjusting. ‘One…’ Keith gulped and took a deep breath ‘Two…’ Keith mentally prepared himself for the revelation ‘Wait. Is it one, two, three, go or one, two, go?’  
  
‘Oh, for the love of..!’ Keith wanted to smack Lance in the face ‘One, two, three, go. That’s the normal way!’  
  
‘What? I always did one, two, go!’  
  
‘Why am I not surprised?’ Keith sighed ‘Let’s do one, two, three, go, okay?’  
  
‘Okay.’  
  
‘Good.’  
  
‘Good, let’s go.’ Lance said, fidgeting again and clearing his throat ‘One… Two… hey, why are you not counting?’  
  
‘Seriously?’ The desire to smack Lance only became stronger. ‘Fine, let’s do it together.’  
  
They both cleared their throats and, this time together:  
  
‘One…’ Keith started mentally preparing himself again.  
  
‘Two…’ He felt the tension building up.  
  
‘Three!’ That was it that was the moment.  
  
Both took a deep breath looking at each other and just exhaled.  
  
Silence fell upon the hall, the only sound being the hum of the ship’s engines.  
  
‘Oh, c’mon!’ Lance exclaimed, not caring about discretion anymore.  
  
‘Well you didn’t say anything either!’ Keith pointed out.  
  
‘I didn’t say anything because you didn’t!’  
  
‘Same here!’ Keith put his hands down on the windowsill, preparing to stand up ‘That’s it, I’m going to bed.’  
  
‘Wait!’ Lance said almost angrily ‘Fine, I like you!’ He blurted out.  
  
Keith sat back slowly and, as if those were the stars racing past their ship during a warp into a wormhole, he witnessed a multitude of emotions running through Lance’s face, starting from anger and annoyance and ending with realization and horror.  
  
‘Oh,’ Keith managed to push a sound out of himself ‘Well, I…’ it was harder than it seemed. Lance just blurted it out but Keith actually had to say it ‘I…’ Keith kept on pushing. Those were just words. And there was nothing to be afraid of at that point ‘I… like you too…’ he finally managed to say.  
  
A brief moment followed, ‘Oh, thank God!’ Lance exhaled, visibly shrinking, as if all of his life forces were drained out that moment, then, as if those forces returned all at once, he flung towards Keith and pressed his lips, still soft and warm from all the kissing from before, against Keith’s as hard as he could. Keith, surprised first, let the tension melt away from his body and wrapped his arms around Lance, pulling him even closer. And, as the kissing, smooching, stifled moans and heavy breathing in between intensified, Lance grasped the blanket’s edge and pulled it over them once more.


End file.
